


Finally

by earthlytethers



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlytethers/pseuds/earthlytethers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Korra behaved herself when company was around but today, today it has taken everything the Avatar had not to pin the engineer down and ravish her with her tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a slow day at work and I couldn't get this out of my head. Have a shameless, smutty (and awful and unedited) Korrasami drabble~ I apologize in advance, hahaha.

Korra couldn’t help herself.

She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering periodically over to Asami’s bent over body as she worked on the latest Satomobile prototype. She couldn't help her gaze as it lingered over her backside, down her long, toned legs and back up again. Her fingers itched to tuck the strands that fell over Asami’s face behind her ear, lightly touch the place underneath her chin where Asami loved to be kissed, drag her fingers down her throat and over her collar bones.

Korra behaved herself when company was around but today, today it has taken everything the Avatar had not to pin the engineer down and ravish her with her tongue.

Mako and Bolin sat in the Satomobile while Korra lay against Naga in Asami’s garage. She had a perfect view of her girlfriend. The four have been watching Asami work on the prototype all day, and are finally close for a test ride. Korra didn't mind but the two brothers were practically shaking with excitement.

“How much longer, Asami? I’m ready to take this baby for a spin!” Bolin cried out, turning the steering wheel left and right. Korra could hear Asami chuckle over the clanging of tools inside the Satomobile.

“Just a few more turns of my wrench and… she’s ready!” Asami wiped her greasy hands on the back of her thighs, missing the dirty rag hanging in the back pocket of her tight working pants. Korra sucked in a breath and quickly looked away, trying to force her heart rate to go back to normal. She heard Bolin’s hoot of excitement and glanced back over to her friends.

Mako was giving her a strange look, the firebender’s eyebrows were raised and his mouth was in a thin line. Korra smiled nervously and stood up.

“Well, what are we all waiting for?” Korra said, scratching Naga behind her ear. The polar bear dog wagged her tail happily and nuzzled Korra’s waist. “Let’s see what she can do.”

Korra avoided Mako’s curious gaze as she sat next to him in the back seat. Asami climbed in the driver seat, scooting Bolin over and turned the key in the ignition. She glanced over the back seat and gave Korra a quick grin before sliding her driving goggles over her eyes. Korra could feel the butterflies in her stomach coming to life. She loved Asami’s beautiful smile. It never failed to take her breath away.

She could feel Mako’s questioning look burning into the side of her face as they pulled out of the garage and into the race track behind the newly rebuilt Sato estate. Korra looked straight ahead and tried to look like she was enjoying the ride. But really, all she wanted was for Bolin and Mako to leave so she and Asami could have some alone time.

As soon as they returned from the Spirit World, the two were immediately thrown into their duties and for the past couple of weeks have hardly had any time to themselves, or any time to tell anyone else about their relationship. Korra had spent the time away from Asami stuck in councils with world leaders, training with Tenzin, taking trips around the Earth nation to make sure things were under control. Asami had a million phone calls and meetings with business people and was focusing on launching a new line of convertible Satomobiles to the public to make up for all the time spent away from Republic City. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship. How could they? They haven't had any time alone to discuss a game plan. Back in the Spirit World, they were too busy immersed in one another to think of anything else.

They loop around the racetrack a few times, the Satomobile’s engine purring like an armadillo lion. She joined them in their whoops and shouts as they drifted on the curves and zig zagged through the barrels Asami’s crew placed as an obstacle. After 20 minutes of this Asami slowed the vehicle down and parked it back into the garage and removed her goggles, shaking the hair away from her face.

“Hey, Mako, we should go. Opal’s making dinner tonight!” Bolin says, rubbing his stomach. “We better get there before Meelo eats everything.” Bolin hops out of the vehicle and runs out of the garage. Mako nods and thanks Asami for the ride and glances over at Korra, his face unreadable. _What’s his problem? Does he know?_ Korra thinks with a panic. Mako leaves the garage and Asami turns around in her seat and tears off her jacket.

“Spirits, I thought they’d never leave,” she whispers, launching herself into the backseat. The thought of Mako disappears as Asami captures Korra’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. _Finally,_ Korra thinks to herself. A low moan escapes her as her hands dig into Asami’s hair, her nails scraping the engineer’s scalp gently. She could feel Asami grin against her mouth and she settles herself on the Avatar’s lap, grinding her hips into the others. Korra’s mouth travels down Asami’s throat, nibbling at the small spot of flesh beneath her ear. Her hands grip Asami’s waist as her grinding increases. Asami moans into Korras hair and begins to strip the Avatar of her clothing. She pulls the blue tunic over Korra’s head, and then her bra follows. Korra returns the favor and as soon as the last strip of clothing falls to a heap on the car floor, she takes a nipple into her mouth and lathers it with her tongue. Asami’s head falls back and she whimpers, clutching Korra’s head to her breast. Hearing her name on Asami’s lips was like a prayer. The Avatar ran her hand up Asami’s back, over her other breast and onto her taut stomach.

“Asami,” Korra murmured, her lips trailing back up to meet the engineer’s hungry mouth. She turned her girlfriend and gently leaned her against the side of the door. Asami looked up and met Korra’s gaze and smiled lazily, her emerald eyes shining bright with adoration. 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Korra said, taking a nipple between her fingers and rolling it gently. Asami bit her lip to hold back a moan. She fumbled with the buttons on her pants and Korra helped the engineer peel them off. Her legs spread and Korra could see the evidence of Asami’s need, and heat pooled in the Avatar’s belly. She slowly trailed her fingers down her girlfriend’s stomach and circled Asami’s clit slowly through the cloth of her red thong. Her eyes never left Asami’s while her fingers worked the small hardened bud, alternating with small circles to long and slow up and down motions. Asami keened and thrusts her hips into Korra’s hand, needing the friction Korra is keeping at a distance. She can feel Asami’s desire drip through the thin fabric. Korra dips down and drags her tongue over the damp cloth between Asami’s legs.

“Ohh, Korra,” Asami whimpers, hips undulating beneath her. Korra smirks against Asami’s center and scrapes her teeth gently against the engineer’s clit. Asami shakes from all the pent up tension and tugs at Korra’s hair wildly. The Avatar pulls aside the thin material and buries her face between Asami’s legs, giving her girlfriend the pressure she needs as she laps up her need. Korra feels drunk as she inhaled the heady and natural scent of Asami. Korra inserts one finger, then another, pumping slowly in an out while she suckles on her clit. Asami arches her back and squeezes her thighs together, holding the Avatar captive. 

“Harder… faster…” Asami begs, massaging her own breasts in her hands.

Korra hums against the bundle of nerves and pumps with fevered motions. She can feel Asami’s walls tight walls flutter around her fingers as the music of Asami’s cries of pleasure ring throughout the garage. She hears Naga moving in the background and ignores it as she watches her girlfriend tremble in the aftershocks of her orgasm. She pulls away and sucks on her fingers, her eyes never leaving Asami. Asami leans forward and captures Korra in a kiss, tasting herself on the Avatars lips and moaning softly. She wraps her arms around the engineer and deepens the kiss.

“Wha- What’s going o-on-”

The two turn to find a blushing Mako standing at the door of the garage, a shocked expression on his face while he fumbles for something else to say. Asami reaches over the front seat and slips back into her jacket while Korra grabs the closest article of clothing and clutches it to her chest.

“Mako, what are you doing here?” Asami asks angrily, crossing her arms in front of her. Korra peeks over Asami’s shoulder as Mako fumbles over his words.

“I, er, Bolin, he l-left Pabu’s treat ba-bag here, I said I’d return- return it,” he stammers, finally glancing away and stares deeply into the wall next to him. The blush has traveled down to his neck, and Korra could see steam rising around Mako’s head.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get it and leave, now,” the engineer said sternly, pointing at the bag of treats settled on a stack of tires. Mako nods and snatches the bag and practically runs out the door. Korra’s head falls back in her seat and sighs.

“I guess that’s one less person to tell,” Korra chuckles awkwardly. Asami turns around and grins. Her eyes travel down Korra’s chest and settles her gaze at the knot on her pants. She traces the toffee colored skin above the hem with a perfectly manicured finger. Korra gasps at the contact.

“Well, now that he’s gone, I can return the favor…”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll take my time writing a better Korrasami fic but for now this is all I got! Check me out on tumblr (username abrnathy) and say hi and we can cry about Korrasami together.


End file.
